


Good People

by hotyaoi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Principal Nick Fury, again...kind of, bucky barnes is an angsty teen, have i told u i have no idea how to tag, its mentioned but idk, kind of?, maybe?? - Freeform, stabbing?, they meet in the office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotyaoi/pseuds/hotyaoi
Summary: “So, why are you here?”Bucky laughs. “Me?”“Yeah, you! Why are you here, does Fury want you to help with the presentation too?”“Uh, no. I stabbed a kid with a screwdriver.”Steve's mind shuts off for a good ten seconds. “You… what?”“I stabbed a kid. Just in the arm though."-The one where Steve and Bucky meet in the principal's office, but for different reasons.





	Good People

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for checking this out! I hope you enjoy this :)

“Mr. Clint Barton, please report to L101. L101, Mr. Clint Barton. Thank you.”

Steve taps his foot absentmindedly as one of the secretaries, Ms. Hill, speaks into the school's PA system. He's just thankful to be out of Shmidt’s class. 

“Are you here to see Fury?” Ms. Hill turns off the PA system and addresses him finally.

Steve startles, caught in his own mind for a moment. “Oh, uh, yeah. He wanted to talk to me?” 

“I’ll let him know you're here.” She smiles while slipping into Fury’s office, and Steve remembers why he likes Ms. Hill so much; she always acts like he’s in on some big secret, and he feels special. 

He looks around the office for Peggy, but quickly remembers she only a TA for third period, which has already passed. Steve shifts on the wooden bench and tries to look less nervous than he is.

Footsteps on tile alert him to the sound of someone entering the office, and he turns to see the infamous Bucky Barnes glaring him down from the other end of the hallway. Dressed in almost all black, with messy hair and combat boots and jewelry, Bucky is a sight to behold. Steve is enamored. 

Steve catches himself gazing for far too long, and looks away quickly, staring at his hands in his lap instead.

Bucky takes a seat across from Steve, and throws his bag beside him with practiced nonchalance. They sit in silence for a moment, Bucky staring at Steve as Steve fidgets and looks anywhere but at him.

“So, what’dya do?”

Steve looks up abruptly, surprised at how calm and even Bucky’s voice is. “Sorry?”

“Don't apologize. I asked what’dya do, like. Why are you in here?” Bucky smiles in sort of a teasing way, and Steve feels his face grow hot. Why is he so flustered? He shouldn't be flustered.

“Oh. Well, Fury wants to speak to me.” Barnes raises an eyebrow and outright laughs, crossing his legs.

“Damn, Rogers! You must’ve done something real bad. Didn't think you had it in you.”

“Actually, uh. It's about tomorrow — the assembly? He wants me to run lights and sound and stuff because I'm kind of good at that. Not to brag, or anything! It’s just a passion of mine. And he wants to run me through the presentation today I think, so that's why I'm here?” Everything comes out rushed, and Bucky is a bit stunned.

“So you're only here because of the assembly tomorrow?”

Steve fidgets again. “Um, yeah.”

“Oh. Okay.” Bucky goes back to staring at him in silence. Steve waits a moment before speaking again, trying to be more eloquent this time. 

“So, why are you here?”

Bucky laughs. “Me?”

“Yeah, you! Why are you here, does Fury want you to help with the presentation too?” 

“Uh, no. I stabbed a kid with a screwdriver.”

Steve's mind shuts off for a good ten seconds. “You… what?”

“I stabbed a kid. Just in the arm though. They still have to call my parents, I don't know if he's gonna press charges or anything.”

Bucky’s casual approach to the subject has Steve’s head spinning. “Is — I mean — are they okay?”

“Yeah, it was just his arm. Wasn't a big deal. Wade’s a huge dick, it was pretty much bound to happen sometime.”

“Wasn't…a big deal. Okay. Yeah, okay.” Steve sits back in his chair, still trying to process the whole ridiculous of the situation. “So that's why Fury called you in. Because you… stabbed someone.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“Is he gonna expel you?”

“Maybe. I don't know.”

“Oh. Sorry.” 

“It's okay. It was my fault anyway.” Bucky smiles again, and Steve offers him a sort of smile in return. 

The door to Fury’s office opens, and Ms. Hill steps out. 

“Oh, Mr. Barnes. Fury will speak to you now. Steve, he wants to discuss the presentation after school instead. I hope that's alright?” She hands Steve a pass to his next class.

“Yeah, that's totally fine. Thanks.”

“You're welcome. This way, Mr. Barnes.” Ms. Hill gestates towards Fury’s office to the side of the main office. 

Bucky sighs, gathering his backpack as he stands. “Okay. It was nice talking to you Steve. I’ll see you around?”

Steve ducks his head. “Yeah, I’ll see you.”

Ms. Hill guides Bucky into Fury’s office, and gives Steve a knowing look. He flushes and jogs back to class.


End file.
